Blackstar's Police Station
by Fluffybunny1
Summary: Blackstar has turned ShadowClan into a police station. But will he ever manage to catch Firestar? Final chapter up!
1. The Chocolate Surup

Runningpaw11: Blackstar, say the disclaimer.

Blackstar: But I have to catch Firestar!

Runningpaw11: (pulls out laser hamburger)

Blackstar: Okay, okay. Runningpaw11 does not own warriors.

Runningpaw11: Now, on to the story.

**Chapter 1**

_Blackstar pulled out the case file_ and put it on top of his desk. "Russetfur!" he called while scribbling his signature on the paper. Russetfur came running up to him. "What is it Blackstar?" She asked.

"I need the deputy and medicine cat's signatures in order to arrest Firestar," Blackstar explained. He handed Russetfur the sheet of paper. Russetfur scribbled her signature on it and ran off to fetch Littlecloud.

Littlecloud was much harder to convince.

"As your leader I am telling you to sign this form," Blackstar mewed firmly. Littlecloud grumbled and wrote his signature on the paper. "Excellent! Now we can catch Firestar!" Blackstar purred.

***

_Russetfur had just sat down to_ eat her magpie when Blackstar called her over.

"What is it?" she growled.

"I've come up with a plan to catch Firestar!" Blackstar mewed excitedly.

"What is it?" Russetfur asked.

Blackstar pulled an enormous box out from under his desk.

"This box contains 100 bottles of chocolate syrup." He mewed.

"So?"

"It hardens almost instantly. If we trap Firestar inside, we can have someone take him back to our camp."

"Let's do it!"

***

_Firestar walked into his den. Suddenly,_ a bucket load of chocolate syrup dumped all over him. He stood up to walk out of his den, but it hardened. He shrugged and started eating it.

***

_Blackstar looked around. Most of the_ cats were looking happy and excited about turning ShadowClan into a police station.The rest of the cats just shrugged and went back to what they were doing. When he was sure that no cats were looking at him, he crept out of the camp entrance and ran all the way to the ThunderClan camp.

***

And, that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you all liked it!

~Runningpaw11~


	2. The Magical Theory

Runningpaw11: Firestar will say the disclaimer.

Firestar: (muffled by chocolate) But I have to eat this chocolate before Blackstar gets here.

Runningpaw11: The sooner you say the disclaimer, the sooner you can eat the chocolate.

Firestar: (with chocolate in mouth) Runningpaw11 does not own warriors.

Runningpaw11: Now we can start the second chapter.

Firestar: But I still have some on my paw.

Runningpaw11: Just hurry up and eat it.

**Chapter 2**

_Blackstar couldn't believe his perfect plan_ had failed. He watched as Firestar licked the last scrap of chocolate off his paw.

Finally, Blackstar got up and ran back to the ShadowClan camp.

"Where is Firestar?" Russetfur asked.

"He ate the chocolate," Blackstar mewed miserably.

"Then I guess that means we need a new plan?"

"OF COURSE WE NEED A NEW PLAN!" Blackstar yowled. Everyone looked at him.

"Okay, okay. What do you want me to do?" she mewed.

"Take a patrol to the ThunderClan camp and distract them while I catch Firestar."

***

_Russetfur looked at her warriors. They_ couldn't fight anymore. They were all tired. Some of them were badly wounded.

"ShadowClan, retreat!" she yowled.

But all of the cats kept fighting. Then she heard a boom come from Firestar's den. She looked up. A haze of smoke was hovering over it. A moment later Blackstar appeared, dragging Firestar.

ThunderClan warriors surrounded her patrol while Graystripe dragged Blackstar off Firestar.

"ShadowClan retreat!" she yowled again. This time her warriors followed her out of the camp.

***

_Blackstar couldn't believe his plan had_ failed again. He padded over to his den.

"Russetfur!" he called.

Russetfur came running over to him.

"We need a new plan. Fetch Littlecloud."

Littlecloud ran over to him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do you have any plans to catch Firestar?" Blackstar asked.

"No, and I wouldn't tell you if I did." And with that Littlecloud stormed out of his den.

"That was weird," Russetfur mewed. "Come up with anything yet?"

"Be quiet! I think I might have it!" Blackstar mewed excitedly. "We can use the magic steak to teleport Firestar to the magic freezer!"

"Okay..." Russetfur mewed weirdly.

***

And, that's it for the second chapter. I hope you all liked it!

~Runningpaw11~


	3. The Packet

Runningpaw11: Littlecloud will say the disclaimer.

Littlecloud: But I have to stop Blackstar!

Runningpaw11: The sooner you say the disclaimer, the sooner you can stop Blackstar.

Littlecloud: What if I refuse?

Runningpaw11: (pulls out laser hamburger)

Littlecloud: Okay, okay. Runningpaw11 does not own warriors.

**Chapter 3**

_Littlecloud leaped at Blackstar, but it_ was too late. He had already touched the magic steak, and the magic freezer disappeared. He landed on the ground were Blackstar had been. Russetfur held him down while Blackstar picked up the magic steak.

***

_Russetfur saw Blackstar creeping out of_ the camp. He seemed out and about a lot these days. She would have followed him, if she wasn't holding Littlecloud down. She kept watching the camp entrance. When Blackstar came back in, he slid into his den. He poked his head back out a moment later and yowled, "Toadfoot, hold Littlecloud down while I speak with Russetfur!"

Russetfur hurried over to him. He was carrying a packet.

"Take this and hide it somewhere. Don't look at it, just hide it," he instructed.

Russetfur took the packet to her den and hid it under some ferns lining her nest.

***

_Blackstar took out the case file._ "Russetfur!" he yelled. Russetfur's voice came from somewhere outside.

"Toadfoot, hold down Littlecloud while I see what Blackstar wants!" she yowled.

"What is it this time?" she growled when she was inside.

"Where is the packet?" Blackstar asked.

"Why do you need it?" she asked.

"WHERE IS THE PACKET!?" Blackstar screamed.

"In my den," she mewed hurriedly while she ran out of the den.

While Russetfur was gone, he took out another packet and put the magic steak inside it. Russetfur returned a moment later with the other packet. He took it from her and then put both packets in the "important magical object" file.

"Now I need you to hold down Littlecloud. I'm going to check on Firestar again," he mewed.

***

I hope you all liked that chapter. I'll get started on chapter 4 as soon as possible.

~Runningpaw11~


	4. The Magic Chicken Wing

Runningpaw11: Russetfur says the disclaimer.

Russetfur: (grouchily) Runningpaw11 does not own warriors.

Runningpaw11: Good. Now we can find out what's in the packet.

**Chapter 4**

_Blackstar walked into the ShadowClan camp. _He signaled for Russetfur to follow him into his den.

When he had taken a seat, Blackstar took out the case file and removed both packets.

"Russetfur, get me a pair of gloves." He ordered. Russetfur opened up a drawer in Blackstar's desk and took out a two pairs of gloves. She handed one pair to Blackstar and put the others on her forepaws.

Then Blackstar opened up one of the packets. He handed it to Russetfur.

"Very carefully, remove the magic steak," he mewed. Russetfur slid her paw into the packet and removed it.

"Now," Blackstar continued, "put it on top of my desk."

Russetfur placed it in front of him. Blackstar then opened the other packet and removed a chicken wing.

"What's that for?" Russetfur asked.

"You see, the magic steak can't teleport anyone or anything that has no magical connection. But if we can get Firestar to eat the magic steak, we can use the magic chicken wing to teleport him into the magic freezer."

"Okay..." Russetfur mewed weirdly.

***

_Russetfur jumped from branch to branch_ until she reached the top of the tree. From here she could see the whole ThunderClan camp. She realized that Firestar wasn't there. She jumped onto the rock wall and slithered down it. She found herself behind a cave. She dug her claws into the cracks of the rocks and dragged herself up. Then she slithered back down the other side and into Firestar's den. She opened up the magic freezer and put the magic steak inside. Then she closed the door.

***

I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to review!

~Runningpaw11~


	5. The Plan Shattered

Runningpaw11: Scorchpaw, say the disclaimer.

Scorchpaw: Runningpaw11 does not own warriors

Chapter 5

Blackstar squeezed through the thorns and emerged onto Highledge. He sneaked across the clearing and into Firestar's den. A dark ginger she-cat was just closing the door of the magic freezer. Blackstar leaped at her.

"Get off, you stupid furball!" Russetfur hissed.

Blackstar got up and sat down.

"Well?" Russetfur mewed. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking what was taking you so long," he mewed.

"Well, get up so we can get back to camp."

"Wait a minute," Blackstar mewed, "Russetfur, did you remember to put the magic chicken wing back in its packet?"

"Oh, no..." Russetfur trailed off.

"Back to camp! NOW!" Blackstar screeched.

***

Cinderheart shot up and ran across the clearing. When she reached the other side she scrambled up the rocks leading to Highledge. She saw a dark ginger shape hurtling across and into the thorns. A black shape was running after the ginger cat. He knocked into Brackenfur, who was just ahead of her. Brackenfur jumped on top of him. Cinderheart saw that it was Blackstar.

Graystripe was now shouldering his way through the crowd of cats on top of Highledge. "Brackenfur, take a patrol and chase the other cat off of our territory. I'll decide what we do with Blackstar."

***

Graystripe dragged Blackstar into Firestar's den. "Well?" he hissed.

"What?" Blackstar mewed.

"You know perfectly well what," Graystripe spat. "What were you doing in here?"

"Nothing," Blackstar gulped.

"Funny," Graystripe mewed, "If you were doing nothing, why did you come here at all? Get off our territory and never come back," he spat.

Blackstar got up and walked out of the camp.

***

"You fool!" Blackstar hissed once he and Russetfur were back at camp. "What were you thinking?"

"I'll just sort of go get some sleep now..." Russetfur mewed as she walked towards the warriors den.

"Oh, no you don't!" Blackstar shouted. "It's somewhere around the lake and we're going to find it! You go around the ThunderClan side and I'll see if it's in RiverClan's territory. Then I'll take a look in WindClan's territory. You come back to camp once you've searched ThunderClan's. Now get going!"

Russetfur turned tail and ran for the camp entrance.

***

I hope you all liked this chapter.

~Runningpaw11~


	6. Russetfur Captured!

Runningpaw11: Toadfoot, say the disclaimer

Toadfoot: Why?

Runningpaw11: Just do it!

Toadfoot: Why?

Runningpaw11: Because I said so.

Toadfoot: Why?

Runningpaw11: (zaps Toadfoot with laser hamburger) Now are you ready to talk?

Toadfoot: (panting) Runningpaw11... does not... own warriors.

**Chapter 6**

_Russetfur had searched every scrap of_ThunderClan's territory with no luck. The magic chicken wing was probably in WindClan's territory, because she could see that Blackstar was very close to the WindClan border, and he wasn't carrying any packet.

She decided she would search half of WindClan's territory, just to give her something to do. She raced across the sandy hills of WindClan's moors. She knew she could be seen coming, so she dodged behind clumps of brambles and bracken. She finally reached the WindClan camp. She stuck her nose through the gorse tunnel. And a moment later it was dragged in by a dark gray tom. It was Crowfeather. "Russetfur!" he snarled. "How dare you hunt on WindClan territory?"

"I wasn't hunting!" Russetfur spat. I was looking for something Blackstar lost!"

"What were you looking for?"

"I'm not telling you!" Russetfur hissed.

Crowfeather held up a chicken wing.

"How did you get that?" Russetfur asked.

"I'm not telling you," he spat. "Onestar! We have a ShadowClan intruder!" he yowled.

Ashfoot appeared. "Onestar's on a catmint addiction," she mewed. "How can I help you?"

"Hello, anybody there?" Crowfeather mewed while knocking on Ashfoot's head. "I just shouted it loud enough for the whole Clan to hear it!"

"Take her to the prison," Ashfoot ordered. "This chicken wing is obviously important and we'll need time to examine it before she runs off to tell Blackstar."

Russetfur bit and clawed at Crowfeather, but he wouldn't let go of her.

"Some deputy you are!" he sneered.

***

"_Rowanclaw will be the new deputy_of ShadowClan," Blackstar announced. He signaled for Rowanclaw to follow him into his den.

Once they were inside, Blackstar pulled up a chair and sat down at his desk. He opened the case file and took out the paper with his, Russetfur's and Littlecloud's signatures. "Since Russetfur is no longer deputy of ShadowClan, I need you to write your signature on the line next to her name," he mewed. Rowanclaw scribbled his signature on the line. "Now I will tell you my current plan to catch Firestar. You see, we weren't able to teleport Firestar anywhere unless he had a magical connection. So I had Russetfur put the magic steak inside the magic freezer so Firestar would eat it. Then we could use the magic chicken wing to teleport him inside the magic freezer. Then we could teleport them both to our camp. Unfortunately, Russetfur forgot to put the magic chicken wing back in its packet, so it was stolen. Russetfur, as you know, searched WindClan's territory when I specifically said not to, and now she hasn't returned."

"What do you want me to do?" Rowanclaw asked.

"I need you to search the half of WindClan's territory that Russetfur didn't," Blackstar mewed.

"Got it," he mewed and walked out of the den.

***

_Rowanclaw had just reached the lake_when he heard a scraping noise. He looked around and saw a piece of twoleg rubbish on the bank. He was about to toss it back into the lake, but he noticed a piece of paper inside it. He brought it back to Blackstar.

"It looks like a message," Blackstar mewed.

"Well, open it then," Rowanclaw mewed.

Blackstar unfolded the paper. Then his eyes grew wide.

"What is it?" Rowanclaw asked.

"It's from Russetfur," Blackstar mewed.

***

I hope you liked this chapter. Remember to review!


	7. Russetfur Escapes

Runningpaw11: Ravenpaw says the disclaimer.

Ravenpaw: Runningpaw11 does not own war- EEK!!! (screams and runs as an orange shape hurtles towards him)

Runningpaw11: Hey, you didn't finish the disclaimer! (runs after Ravenpaw)

**Chapter 7**

"_Dear Blackstar," Blackstar read, "I am_ locked up in a jail cell by the stream on WindClan's territory. They have the magic chicken wing. Onestar's planning to eat it for dinner tonight. And there's more. When Ashfoot touched it, nothing happened. I think the magic freezer broke down.

Love you!

Love, Russetfur

P.S. Do I still get to be the deputy?

H*** NO!" Blackstar screamed.

Rowanclaw turned tail and ran out of the den, only to jump backwards in surprise as a black blur flew past him, followed by none other than Firestar.

"GET HIM!!!" Blackstar screeched.

Rowanclaw shot across the clearing, only to be bowled over by another cat. It was Millie. "Get out of here, kittypet!" he spat. He stood on his hind legs and brought his full weight down on her. Just then another cat barreled into him. "Graystripe!" he hissed. He leaped at the gray tom, but just when they were a tail's length apart, Graystripe jumped up and landed on top of him, squashing the breath out of him. Suddenly, there was a big BOOM, and the ThunderClan cats fled from the camp.

***

"_Eat dynamite!" Firestar mewed, shoving a _lighted stick of dynamite at Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw shoved it back at him, then it exploded, and they both went flying.

Firestar was on catmint addiction. He had been trying to make Ravenpaw eat dynamite for moons. Ravenpaw had run all the way to the lake, but Firestar didn't seem the slightest bit tired.

_Ashfoot: This is your local news reporter. We interrupt for an important bulletin. The Abandoned Twoleg Nest has fallen. I repeat, the Abandoned Twoleg Nest has fallen._

**This is Runningpaw11. We're experiencing some technical difficulties, in other words, Ashfoot interfering with the story. Watch this commercial while we fix things up a bit.**

Onestar: Are you on catmint addiction? If you are, Onestar's coffee shop is the place for you! Once you've had coffee, you'll never go back to eating germy plants stripped off of Twoleg nests that may fall on top of you if you touch them.

Briarkit: I thought the Abandoned Twoleg Nest had already fallen. And how do you know about it anyways?

Millie: Briarkit! Come back here at once!

Briarkit: Fine.

Firestar: (tramples into coffee shop) Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe!

Onestar: (shoves coffee down Firestar's throat)

Firestar: (chugs down a second cup)

Onestar: Come today with your coffee cards and get an extra three bags of any flavor for free!

**Um, we're back.**

"_Eat dynamite!" Firestar mewed, shoving a _lighted stick of dynamite at Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw shoved it back at him, then it exploded, and they both went flying.

Firestar was on catmint addiction. He had been trying to make Ravenpaw eat dynamite for moons. Ravenpaw had run all the way to the lake, but Firestar didn't seem the slightest bit tired.

Ravenpaw looked down. The pine forest had ended and they were now flying over a canopy of trees. They were about to go over a stream when they hit a tree and fell.

Ravenpaw was in such a hurry to get away from Firestar that he ran smack into a small jail cell. It toppled over and hit a rock. The door sprang open and a dark ginger she-cat shot out of it. Ravenpaw kept running. He hurtled across the moorland and over a Thunderpath. He looked back to see Firestar running behind him. He was lighting a huge stick of dynamite. He threw it at Ravenpaw.

Let's just say the force of it sent Ravenpaw flying back to the barn.

***

Sorry I didn't update faster. School's started now so I don't have much time to write.

~Runningpaw11~


	8. The Magic Microwave

Runningpaw11: Firestar, say the disclaimer

Firestar: HAHAHAHA! HEHEHE!

Runningpaw11: Right, well have Ash-

(everything goes fuzzy)

**Um, we're experiencing a few technical difficulties, in other words, Ashfoot interfering with the broadcast.**

_Ashfoot: This is your local news reporter. The Abandoned Two-_

_Runningpaw11: (turns off T.V.)_

**Now, back to the disclaimer.**

Runningpaw11: Ashfoot will say the disclaimer.

Ashfoot: We interrupt for an important bulletin. Runningpaw11 does not own warriors.

Runningpaw11: Right...

**Chapter 8**

_Carefully Russetfur picked up the packet._ She was halfway across the clearing when she spotted a machine positioned at the camp entrance. _Great,_ she thought, _how am I supposed to get out of the camp without setting off the alarm?_

Russetfur decided she would have to get as close as possible and then speed away. She crept over to the camp entrance and stopped. Bunching her muscles, she leaped through the gorse.

***

To stop you from getting bored out of your minds, we'll just say Russetfur made a very narrow escape. Now, at the ShadowClan camp...

_Blackstar stared at Russetfur, then at_ the packet. "It can't be," he mewed, "Is it really?"

"Yep," Russetfur mewed.

Blackstar grabbed the packet and opened it. Sure enough, inside was the magic chicken wing.

"I need you to install the magic microwave in Firestar's den," he mewed.

"Okay," Russetfur mewed.

***

_Russetfur shoved the plug into Firestar's _electrical outlet, then, making sure no ThunderClan cats were around, she crept back across Highledge and ran all the way back to the ShadowClan camp. Then she entered Blackstar's office and sat down in a chair to wait for him.

***

_Blackstar walked into his den. He_ wasn't surprised to see that Russetfur was already there.

"Did you do it?" he asked her.

"Yes," Russetfur mewed.

Blackstar sat down in his chair and pulled out the case file. He flipped through the folders until he found the one labeled "important magical objects." Then he took out the packet containing the magic chicken wing and opened it.

**To be continued...**


	9. The Tragic End

_Blackstar took out the magic chicken_ wing, laid it down on his desk, removed his gloves, and touched it. The magic microwave appeared. Firestar was trapped inside it.

"Haha!" Blackstar yelled. He took Firestar to a jail cell down by the lake. He was about to open the magic microwave, but then Firestar disappeared. He reappeared on the other side of the lake next to...

"Curse you Onestar!" Blackstar screamed.

"Missing something?" Onestar yelled back. He handed Firestar a cup of coffee.

"No!" Blackstar yowled. "Don't give him that! Stop!" He dived into the lake and began swimming frantically towards the other side, but it was too late. Firestar had already chugged down the coffee and was lighting a stick of dynamite. He threw it at Blackstar.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Blackstar yelled.

The dynamite sailed through the air and into Blackstar's mouth. It went down his throat and into his stomach.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

**The result:**

Blackstar was blown to bits, the explosion caused a flood, and every cat drowned.

**The End!!!**

I hope you all liked the story. R&R!

~Runningpaw11~


	10. Onestar's Secret Agency

Yeah, I realize that I basically left FanFiction for 2 years. But now I'm back, and I'm starting a sequel to Blackstar's Police Station: Onestar's Secret Agency. I will try to update more often, and I hope it makes up for the time I've been gone.


End file.
